Sleepy Hollow
by Ailea Creed
Summary: When the young master refuses to attend the Autumn Festival in London, what exactly will Sebastian do to make Ciel change his mind...? Implied SebxCiel, read and review please!


A/N: This fanfic takes place during the First Season of Kuroshitsuji. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. x If I did, I would make it a yaoi. =3= Nor do I claim any rights to any mentions of Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

As if England was not normally cold enough, as the fall season began to flow in on the royal province the temperature began to drop more and more. The leaves of the surrounding trees outside the large and abundant City of London was subtly changing, growing different shades of orange, yellow and red and beginning to fall and crumble with the frailty of a child. The public dawned their extra layers of clothes and huddled together with their families on the streets to try to stay warm. The wealthier ones road in their carriages to shield themselves from the cold and purposely ignored the homeless on the streets. Their lives were content, why bother about the ones who hadn't the strength to pull themselves to their own feet?

Young boys, trying to make money for their families, stood on the corners in the busy crowds, yelling into the street about the latest headlines on the newspapers that they were selling: the current agricultural depression, latest "evidence" of the still missing Jack the Ripper, the Irish demanding for Home Rule among society in London, and the never-ending arguments of religion and science and who was the truly right path to follow. Tedious times left many in either worry and distress, or pure ignorance and bliss in their own wealth.

On the outskirts, a little ways away from the City of Brimstone, a large estate was shrouded in the shadows of the color-changing trees. The delicate gardens that lay in the wake of the mansion were beginning to feel the effects of the incoming autumn season and began to wither. The mansion in itself, however, appeared spotless and unmoving to the changing of the outside world; indeed, it was spotless, pristine, and appeared as if it was frozen in time.

The inhabitants were going about their daily rituals; the gardener was outside, impervious to the cold, and tending to the slowly withering plants by spreading a deadly amount of herbicide on them. The maid was panicking over another tea set she had yet again managed to roll into a wall at full speed and shatter the fragile porcelain to million shards of glass. The cook was currently having a cigarette in what remained of the kitchen after he used his favorite blow torch to attempt to coat the duck roast that was marinating safely away in the cooling box.

And one of the butlers? He was simply having tea in the hallway with a blissful face, laughing quietly at nothing at all.

The poor head butler would have so many things to do throughout the day; clean up the maid's mess, fix the torched dinner the cook had completely ruined, tend to the garden the gardener would no doubt find some way to turn into a disaster, along with balance the master's currency, make sure that the food and drink stock was plentiful for the incoming season, and tend to whatever the master of the house desired and needed.

The tasks seemed almost impossible for any normal human being to handle. However, this butler wasn't ordinary in the slightest.

No. He was certainly one _hell _of a butler.

Sebastian Michealis, either a name to be worshipped or feared, was currently standing by the side of his young master as he poured him the afternoon tea he had dutifully prepared with the utmost care. Not a single black strand of hair was out of place on his person, framing the beautiful mask he wore day in and day out. Crimson eyes watched his young master with an almost curious gaze hidden behind his veil of submissive behavior. With a perfectly polite, yet almost mocking smile, this butler was almost disturbingly perfect.

"For your afternoon snack today, young master, I had thought that a pumpkin spice tea would befit the new autumn season, and have brought an apple scone to accompany it." Once Sebastian placed the tea and scone on the desk next to his young master, he stepped aside and fell silent and waited for his master's next word.

One would believe that the owner of such a large and expansive mansion and has probably the most capable and perfect butler in existence would be a man of stature, grace, power and wisdom.

This was simply not the case. In the large padded chair, much too large for one of his person, a young boy sat with one elbow propped on the arm of the chair and holding a delicate chin in the palm of his hand. Blue-grey hair fell in front of his face is slightly-tousled bangs, and his one visible eye was shut while the other was hidden beneath a black silk eye patch. He appeared to be sleeping, but the bored and irritable frown on his face gave away his consciousness.

The quiet clink of the porcelain tea cup settling on his desk brought his attention. His eye opened, revealing a beautiful cobalt blue iris. This beautiful blue shade was unique and belonged to only one family name that rang with authority that demanded reverence; Phantomhive.

Ciel Phantomhive looked upon Sebastian with perturbed impatience; he appeared as if he was simply waiting for the butler's mask to fall, for him to make one single mistake that showed that he was not as perfect as he appeared, but to no avail. Sebastian simply stared his master down with that cocky, mischievous smirk on his perfect pale lips.

"Does something ail you, young master?"

Ciel grimaced and looked away, taking the tea cup by the handle. "Don't be idiotic," he muttered, unwillingly to admit that the butler simply drove him insane at times with his ruse; ironic was it that Sebastian had promised that he did not lie like other humans did, yet his entire appearance was nothing but false pretenses. As the warm tea slid down his throat, quenching his thirst, the subtle taste of spices and pumpkin only reminded him of what was happening in the outside world of his mansion.

"I hate this season…" Ciel placed the tea cup back down on the tea and turned his chair around to look outside the bay window that lay behind him, presenting a beautiful view of the back of the mansion grounds. He could clearly see the trees, the mixture of colors and the gatherings of the dying plants on the ground. As a wind blew by, leaves were plucked from the trees and joined the wind in a mindless dance of innocence and bliss.

How he hated this season…

Ciel idly brushed his thumb over a large silver ring he wore on his opposite thumb. In the center was a beautiful blue diamond, one that perfectly matched his eyes and dubbed him the Earl of the Phantomhive name. That ring was passed on to him when his world simply crumbled to pieces two years ago. Even then he could remember the heat of the flames, the smell of the smoke clogging his lungs, the harsh clutches of fear on his young ten year-old mind…

Despite the fact that this event happened on his birthday, in the time of snow, the fall season only reminded him simply what was to come. It made the young lord simply anxious and only all the more eager to track down those who smudged his name and dance on their tombstones.

"Young master?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of his eyes. His loyal butler, the one that saved him and damned him to eternity… He was the only one who would stay by his side, until that dying day where he would welcome death's embrace in the arms of the demon he had sold his soul to. Sebastian looked upon him with the air of submissiveness, and yet superiority. It was absolutely infuriating to the young earl.

"What?"

"There is a festival to be held in London in mid-October for the common folk, and the young master has been invited and requested to partake in the event as well."

Ciel grimaced at the thought of events. He had never been one for crowds, and the times he was invited to large events such as these only proved to annoy him and make him all the more irritable. "Tell them I decline. Make up some excuse that I'm busy or something." He turned again to look outside, and nearly jumped out of his seat when suddenly he was whirled around again to see Sebastian so close to him, their faces nearly touching. His face burned, his cheeks suddenly aflame with redness of the blood beneath his skin.

Sebastian wore a knowing smirk on his face, his eyes simply mocking the young boy of his obvious displeasure and immaturity of the situation. "If I may say, my lord," he began, leaning closer and forcing Ciel further back into his chair. "Your reputation could seriously be tarnished if you refuse to attend this event. Everyone is said to be attending, and the Queen herself may attend in secret as well. If she were to see your absence, surely you will later be punished for it." He stood back up straight and placed a hand over his heart. "It is my role as a servant to the Phantomhive family to keep its name pristine and untarnished of such things. I do this in your best interesting."

Ciel pushed himself back up as he forced the flush from his face, gritting his teeth angrily. Sebastian's words made sense but the young earl simply believed that Sebastian loved to see him squirm and become uncomfortable. It was in his nature, after all, to take pleasure from others' misfortune and pain.

"I don't care!" he said indignantly. "Tell them that I am not attending. That is an order!"

Briefly the smile slid from Sebastian's face to be replaced with a frown of displeasure. His fun had been ruined with that final word, an order that he is meant to fulfill without mistake. Biting back a sigh, he bowed. "Yes, my lord." He would carry out his order swiftly and with haste… Still…

That did not mean he didn't have an ace up his sleeve.

When he stood back to his full height, Sebastian was sure to make his face calm and placid of emotion. "While I carry out your order, young master, perhaps it would be a good chance to partake in your Literature studies." He turned on his heel and stepped over to one of the many bookcases in the young master's office, pulling out one worn story book that was already beginning to wear at the corners. He placed it on the desk in front of Ciel, opening to one page. An illustration of a rider on a large black stallion reared up on its hind legs on a hill was printed on the left page. Peculiar was it that the rider had, in fact, no head on his shoulders and instead held a pumpkin in one hand with a terrifying face carved into it. On the right page, large bold letters spelled out 'Sleepy Hollow'.

Ciel looked at the picture with slight confusion and piqued interest. What was this? "What's this about?" he asked his butler.

_'And the prey takes the bait.'_ Sebastian inwardly smirked, but his outward appearance hadn't lost his façade of casualty. "This, young master, is the tale of Sleepy Hollow, written by an American author that goes by the name of Geoffrey Crayon. It has piqued the interest of many English writers and looked over." He chuckled softly. "Perhaps there is hope for these American folk after all. Regardless… If you wish to find out about what this tale is about, I'd advise you start reading." Allowing one smirk to cross his face, he reached down and tapped the picture of the headless rider with one long gloved finger. "Quickly, unless you may stir the anger of the Headless Horseman and make him turn his anger to you."

Ciel scoffed at the thought and brushed Sebastian's hand away from the book. "Nonsense. It's a story, nothing more." He sat back in his chair and picked up the book in his delicate hands and began to read.

Sebastian nodded politely as he turned and left the master's office so he may read in peace. As the door slid shut with a soft _click_, the butler's façade slid off his face, and a truly devious smirk crossed his lips in a rather sadistic grin. His crimson eyes seemed to glow bright with a slit-pupil, revealing what was beneath the mask he always wore; a very ravenous demon.

_'Let us see how the young master handles himself when his reality is bombarded by imagination…' _

* * *

For once in a rare moment, it appeared that Ciel was enraptured in the story he was reading so thoroughly. The tale of Ichabod Crane, coming to Sleepy Hollow and bringing with him the wrath of the Headless Horseman… The wrath of the horseman himself, riding and taken the heads of others with madness, witchcraft among the women of the story, the fear the words invoked in the young lord's body… It was all oddly riveting. His tea had long gone cold, and the remnants of his dinner that Sebastian brought up to him was set aside; Ciel had been so swept up in the story, he couldn't recall exactly what he had eaten.

Soon enough, the sun had set, leaving the boy to read in the partial darkness and nearly finish the story when Sebastian stepped into the room with lit candelabra in hand. "Young master?" He took amusement from the sight of Ciel jumping at the sudden sound of his voice, and saw with his enhanced sense the jump of veins in the boy's supple neck and heard the gasp of breath from his lips.

Ciel looked up sharply and glared at Sebastian. "Don't do that!" He stood up, placing the book back down on the desk open to the second to the last page. He was very close to finishing the story, and he was itching to know how it ended.

Sebastian simply gave a mockingly apologetic smile. "My sincerest apologies, my lord. I have come to inform you that it is late and time for you to sleep."

Ciel bit his lip a little and glanced back at the book for a moment. He really wanted to finish it…

"The book can wait until morning, young master." Sebastian stepped closer and shut the book closed before placing it on the shelf. "Your health is more important." He heard Ciel yawn with his back turned, and couldn't help but think to himself that it was a rather endearing sound to his ears.

Sebastian brought Ciel to his bedroom, helped him change into his nightclothes after a warm bath, and tucked him in. "Good night, young master." At the look of his master's face, he smirked in amusement. "And don't even think about sneaking out of bed to read that story again. I have heard rumors that the headless horseman comes around when there are children not doing what they are told and punishing them..."

Ciel glared up at Sebastian tiredly. "I'm not a child…"

"Of course." Sebastian patted the blankets down for a moment, freeing them of wrinkles, before leaving the room with a soft, "Sweet dreams," over his shoulder.

Ciel laid in his bed quietly, practically bathing in his own frustration and anxiousness. All he could think about was that story, how he wanted so badly to know how it ended. He thought back to Sebastian's warning for a moment, how the Headless Horseman was said to go after children who didn't listen to what they were told, and brushed it aside as only little tales to scare others. Nothing would happen if he…

Ciel glanced around, as if he was waiting for Sebastian to appear in the shadows of his room, before he sat up and tossed the covers off of him and got out of bed. He pulled on his robe and tied the sash around his petite waist before sliding his feet into his slippers. It was only two more pages, it wouldn't take long… Quietly Ciel stuck his head out of his bedroom door and looked around.

Come to think of it… Had he ever seen what Sebastian did at night, when everyone was asleep?

The young earl pushed that thought aside and crept down the dimly lit hallway as quietly as possible. The only light that he had was from the bright full moon casting its ghostly glow through the windows. He felt the slight chill in the air and hugged his arms to himself, looking around corners before darting around. He would rather be cornered by rabid dogs then get caught by the demonic butler like this…

Ciel grinned in his own little victory as he arrived at his office and quietly went inside. The moon was at its brightest in the room, thanks to the large bay windows behind his desk. Ciel quickly grabbed the book from the shelf and sat at his desk, but a sudden thought struck him; what if Sebastian were to walk in? He had no way of hiding or getting away before he could find him…

Ciel glanced outside, relieved to see that it wasn't raining like it normally did in England. He wasn't sure where the idea to go read outside came from, but at the moment he didn't question it. Like a mouse he left the office and headed downstairs, still able to avoid Sebastian, and managed to get outside undetected. He could see clearly with the bright moon overhead, casting the land in a nightly glow and guiding his eyes. Everything was quiet, still, and… almost eerie…

The young earl found a spot underneath a few trees and sat down, curling up close and opening his book and looking for the page he was left at. Just as he found the page, a loud, annoying caw above his head interrupted him. Ciel grimaced and looked up, seeing a large raven sitting on a branch in the tree behind him staring down at him with his beady black eyes.

"Shoo!" he whispered loudly, waving his arm at the bird. It cawed again as if it was laughing at the boy and flew away. "Stupid bird…" Ciel turned back to his book, starting to read where he took off. He was immediately consumed in the words on the paper, the increasing cold and the mysterious fog starting to brew in going by unnoticed to him.

Suddenly, the loud cry of a horse grasped his attention. Ciel's head shot up from the book in his hands to the hillside in the distance where he heard the horse, and for the first time in a long time, he felt the pure stab of terror pierce his heart and send his blood pumping. He could see it clearly, the silhouette of the horseman with no head straddling a huge black stallion and holding a pumpkin in one hand, and a sword in the other.

_'…I'm going to die…'_ Ciel jumped to his feet and threw the book aside as he ran as fast as he could back towards the mansion. All of a sudden it just seemed so far out of reach and no matter how fast he ran he wasn't getting any closer. Behind him he could hear the spine-chilling laugh of the Headless Horseman and the thundering pounding of the horse's hooves hitting the ground and digging up dirt in its powerful gallop. It was growing louder and louder, closer and closer…

Ciel felt his breath run short, and every sense inside his body was screaming at him to get into the mansion where it was safe. His breaths became uneven, hurried in panic, and his body was beginning to grow clumsy in his exhaustion. Naturally he was weak in physical strength, and times like this he wished Sebastian was there to save him like always.

The earl cried out as he tripped on a stick and fell to the ground, his clothes getting stained with crash and the cold grass brushing against his face like steel wool. The horse's cries and the Horseman's laughter were loud in his ear. Ciel struggled to get to his feet, looking to the mansion as a last hope. Near him, perched on a branch of another tree, was that same crow from before. From this angle, the light shining on its eyes made it appear as if they were red.

Just as the horse road up next to him and Ciel heard the whistle of the sword being swung in the air, he let out a desperate and terrified scream.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel shot up straight forward in his chair, panting heavily with a cold sweat falling down his face and dripping off of his chin. He looked around rapidly, only to see the familiar bookcases and the wooden desk of his office.

The earl trembled a little, whispering quietly to himself, "It was a dream…?" He jumped a little when he heard the door open abruptly and Sebastian stepped inside, appearing prepared to jump to action in case something was attacking his master.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian relaxed for a moment when he saw Ciel was sitting safely behind his desk, unharmed in the slightest. But when he saw the opened book in the boy's hands, he narrowed his eyes at him with a disapproving frown. "My lord, did I not tell you specifically not to sneak out of your room to read?" He stepped over to Ciel, whom was looking at him almost numbly with confusion. "It appears you've fallen asleep at your desk and had a nightmare…" The butler lightly fixed Ciel's mussed-up hair, trying to appear disapproving of the boy's actions, but unable to hide the amusement from his crimson eyes. "You remember what I told you about not doing what you were told…"

Ciel's mind jumped to action at those last words. "R-Right." He brushed the butler's hand from his head. "It was just a dream, nothing more," he mumbled quietly. At a second thought as he stood to his feet and moved the book aside, he paused before looking to Sebastian once again. "Sebastian, contact those people back again. Inform them that I will attend the festival."

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head obediently. "Yes, my lord." He led the slightly shaken boy back to his bedroom and tucked him in again before leaving. The knowing butler returned to the office and picked up the discarded book in his hands and placed it back on its shelf with a knowing smirk. His young master was a child at heart, and sometimes to get a child to do something they required a healthy dose of fear…

The demon glanced outside, seeing a black crow balanced on the edge of a tree branch and meeting his gaze. He chuckled softly, and his laughter was met with the birds.

"Villainy wears many masks, none of which so dangerous as virtue..."

* * *

A/N:: Finished! 8'D Wow, that took a little while… And this is my first fanfiction as well. =3= Please be kind and leave reviews!

Happy Halloween to all~


End file.
